Down the Pumpkin Patch
by RinPrime
Summary: Alice is a young girl who knows all about her history of her family. She gives no fucks, she lost them all actually. Follow this unruly, bad mouthed, thinks who is a tough girl through her journey. She finds out that not is as what it seems as part of the family dirty secret is released after parting ways with world of the living. Will she accept her new role in fate? Maybe not.
1. Introductions

**WARNING: STORY WILL CONTAIN SPANKING, MOUTH SOAPING, CORNER TIME, FATHERLY & MOTHERLY LOVE IF THIS OFFENDS YOU...SCREW OF CAUSE I DON'T CARE!**

**NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS **

**CH 1 Introductions**

All through the night, not a creature was stirring, not even a rat.

Pumpkins lined the street with no care as the candles lit up their glowing ghostly smiles

Kids were laughing enjoying their scare, running a mock, with their bags full of treats, and delights.

AH fuck it!

Know what I hate rhyming always had. Like the grinch who stole christmas...yeah hate him to. Hi my name is Alice. Yeah yeah Alice in wonderland. Haven't heard that before. Did you know Lewis Carroll had a shifting reputation one claiming he was a paedophile? Yeah childhood ruined for you. You're welcome.

Well enough small chat. I'm here to tell you about Halloween town. You know the one with the monsters, skeletons, blah blah blah, boring, stuff happened, they lived happily in the end well screw it. You see in Halloween town, things can get a bit peculiar. I'm one of the peculiar ones.

You want to know why? Well here is my story.


	2. School, spells, death toll bells

"FREAK!" Alice grunted as her books fell to the floor of the school hallway before turning, grabbing the one who dared, before knocking them against the locker. Hard.

THUNK!

A sweetly sickening smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry, but can you watch where you're going?" Lifting the boy up by his school jacket just so that he was almost off his feet.

Alice short by any means. She was fourteen and already almost 6'1". It did wonders for her. She looked like a model. She knew this except she was the unusual type. She had beautiful dark raven hair, her eyes a bright blue, full lips, pale skin, great skin. In fact you'd almost mistake her for the name of having a Karen, Heather, Linda, that was if it wasn't for the dark outfits.

Her platform boots gave her extra height, her black skirt had skulls hanging off the side, a tank top that had a star above her chest with a goat underneath. Most would consider her satanic. Her lips were a dark purple and her eye shadow was a dark purple like black. She pulled it off well.

Leaning in close to the boy she had against the locker she inhaled him as if a wolf catching its prey. "I smell your fear. Pick up my books before I cut your balls off, shove them up your ass like a butt plug."

Letting him go she stepped back. The boy had pissed himself like a toddler. "Go on little doggy fetch my stuff."

Lucky for him a teacher was passing by. "What is going on here Alice."

"Nothing he just pissed himself and slipped in his own puddle disgusting actually." Turning away she gathered up her own things casting the boy a deadly glare. One meaning to watch out before heading down the hall as the teacher helped the young man.

"Here comes the vampire." Alice stopped and smiled.

"Helga, so nice to see you. Vampires drink blood. I'm afraid that if I was one, you'd taste like shit, with you're lust for semen all the time. You'd be far too salty. But hey you have it going for you as the cock vampire go get them." Alice smiled sweetly and walked on. Generally no one messed with her and if they did she would ignore it.

Today she wasn't in the mood. She was angry, wanted to go home, practice her witchcraft, then go to bed after her homework.

Which never took too long. Heading out the front door she ever so gracefully descended the stairs, down the sidewalk that would take her home.

"I'm home." No answer as usual. Throwing down her bag she headed to the kitchen. Her stepfather the local drunk, was passed out on the couch. Tsking, she grabbed a beer for herself skimming the fridge for anything edible. Nothing. Slamming the door with disgust she turned to go to her room. Surprisingly the noise didn't wake up the drunkard even as she stormed up the stairs to the attic.

Her stepdad wasn't a bad man, hell he wasn't even a mean drunk, and he never hit her. In fact he even tried to move her out of the attic to one of the nicer rooms. She had refused. She got along fine with him. In fact she didn't mind taking care of him, herself, or the cat. She just wished he would do more for himself. Shaking her head sadly she pulled down the attic stairs.

What would he do without her? She thought as she turned on the light before removing her boots for some black sneakers and a pair of pants with skulls and roses on the side. She even changed her top to that of a nice tank top before grabbing her coat. Tonight she wanted to practice a spell. Outside. Where, just in case, she wouldn't blow a hole in the roof.

Magic was dangerous. In some cases. If not used right. Grabbing her father's spellbook a small cauldron a box of candles she headed outside to the woods of her little town of SleepyHallow. She didn't remember much of her father just that he went to war, died, coming back in two pieces. That was it. She hadn't cried, how can you cry over someone you never met? Then the same night her own mother took her life. Sickening really.

She had heard of a headless horseman out in the woods. But they were stories. Ones not to be believed. Making her way deeper into the woods to a circular clearing she had found some-time ago she began to set up. It was Hallows night. Her birthday, the perfect night for a spell. The one she wanted was to communicate with the dead.

"Okay so a drop of blood, a photograph, five black candles, nightshade, some ground rosemary, and some skin of kin. Okay I have everything then."

She began to draw the symbol as it showed in the book then made a small fire for the cauldron. Pricking her finger, for a drop of blood, peeling the top part of skin back to put in as well, before everything else. Chanting away.

The spell swirled. It was working it was going great it was...a disaster!

Alice groaned slowly opening her eyes. Ouch...she didn't do something right. She was right about the blowing up part. Damn her head hurt. Sitting up she frowned. "What the hell? This wasn't here before?" She eyed the graveyard around her and a weird like mountain that curled. Picking up the book that had been by her she read again.

This wasn't a communication spell! It was a spell to go to the dead! What had she done!? That would soon be answered as she heard the bells toll.

She counted curiously hoping she was wrong. 1, 2. Pause.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14. Pause

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10….20, 21, 22, 23, 24...50… the bell tolled more. She paused. She would have lived to be 96 if she hadn't done this spell?

Maybe the death toll wasn't for her. But it was too accurate. 2 for female, her age was 14, the years she had left. She paled. "I'm dead…"


End file.
